Wumanizer
by Joe5
Summary: The Wu Sisters capture Po.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

A/N: Watched Secrets of the Masters recently and I thought it was awesome, disappointed when I found out that there wasn't many fan fics about the Wu sisters, so heres my take on it. Never played the video game, so I won't reference much from that. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Wumanizer**

**Chapter 1**

The trees swayed gently from the wind that swept through the camp, the moon illuminated the small forest clearing and revealed Monkey and Po playing checkers.

"Got you again, Po." Monkey said.

Po scratched his head in puzzlement, how the heck had he beaten him again? He could've swore he did everything right. Po narrowed his eyes. "Are you cheating?"

Monkey rolled his eyes. "Pfft, I don't even need to cheat to beat you, Po."

That was the third time he had outwitted him, Po clutched his remaining cookies to his chest. "I want a rematch."

Monkey grinned. "Hand them over."

Po sighed and reluctantly handed Monkey the tasty treats, they were his favorite too... Po faked a yawn as he stood up. "Well umm I'm going to sleep, all this checker stuff really takes a toll on you."

"But isn't it your turn to-"

Po ran to the tent, maybe if he got their fast enough she wouldn't notice.

A paw grabbed him on the shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks, he winced as the claws dug into his skin. "Where do you think you're off to?"

Po turned to see Tigress, the moon casted shadows on her face, her menacing orange eyes stared accusingly at him

"T-Tigress?"

"Well?"

"I...um, just wanted to go to sleep?"

"It's your to watch the prisoner. Everyone's done it, but you." Tigress glared at him. "And don't dare say you're sick again."

"Can't Viper cover for me?"

"No, she's already covered three of your shifts."

"But-" Po said, Tigress' growl cut him off.

"Whats with you, Po? This isn't like you, you're not one to run away from responsibility." Tigress grinned at that last part. "Usually."

"Don't you remember what happened last time? I can't do it."

The smile vanished from her face. "I told you to forget about that."

"How?" Po looked away from her. "I can't risk it again."

Tigress' eyes softened. "It's not your fault, Po." But Po could tell she only said that to cheer him up, Tigress sighed. "Look, I understand how you feel, but you have to forgive yourself." Po stayed silent.

He grunted in surprise when she hugged him. "Can we count on you, Dragon Warrior?"

He nodded, Tigress smiled. "Good. I'll send Mantis to take over in a few hours."

* * *

Po walked to the back of the camp. They had been traveling for days. Master Shifu had received word that the two of the Wu sisters had escaped their cells and were intent on freeing their third sister, Su. He ordered Po and the Furious Five to relocate Su to a stronger cell in Chor-gom prison.

There she was.

Tied to a tree, Su's hands were bound by iron cuffs. The leader of the Wu sisters was like most clouded leopards, her fur was grayish white with spots. Po noticed a piece of her ear was missing, but what was most striking was her bi-colored eyes; one the normal gold, the other a bright blue. They glared at him when he approached. Po's eyes widened when he saw the rag that gagged her mouth. He heard Mantis say it was because she kept calling him small.

He stood there awkwardly just watching her. He was suppose to do this for hours? Her penetrating glare made him turn away after a while. He focused his attention on the countless number of stars in the night sky, the rustling sounds of the towering trees, the calming music of the rushing river.

Ok. He was bored.

Po carefully threw a glance in Su's direction. Her eyes had a defeated look about them, despite himself Po felt a pang of sympathy. What was the harm in taking off the gag? Besides, he had a ton of questions he wanted to ask her. She was after all, one of the most notorious villains in all of China. She snarled through the gag as he came close, her tail lashing in agitation. Po waved disarmingly at her, "I just want to take out the rag." That seemed to calm her down. After taking it off, she spat right at his face. He recoiled and barely had enough time to move out of the way. "You're welcome?!"

"You'll all be sorry when my sisters get here! I can't believe you idiots think that-"

Su continued to rant at him for a couple of minutes, he winced at her harsh words, maybe taking out the rag was a bad idea. When she paused for breath, Po said "You know…you brought this on yourself." Her face contorted in anger and opened her mouth to say something, but Po quickly stuffed the rag back in her mouth. Her eyes screamed murder at him. Phew, that was close.

An evil smile slowly spread itself on Su's face, he could hear her muffled laughter.

Po shifted uncomfortably, the Wu sisters really were crazy.

A sharp claw prodded his shoulder, a sense of impending doom crawled up his spine…Po desperately hoped it was Tigress. He had only a moment to glance at the shadowy figure before a heavy kick knocked him to the ground. He tried to stand, but a second kick crunched into his jaw, he lay flat on his back. Darkness began to cloud his vision...hopefully Monkey saved some of the cookies.

* * *

Po's head ached as if he had eaten way too many rotten bean buns. He slowly opened his eyes, he was bound to a tree with his arms in the same iron cuffs that were on Su. The rag stuffed in his mouth made it hard to breathe, it tasted like something Tigress cooked. The three Wu sisters were crouched near a campfire. The one sitting on the right was Wan, he knew because of the mask that hid her features. The one who was cooking was Wing, she too had her head wrapped, but not her face. And that left just one more and there was only one leopard he knew with those pair of eyes. Su noticed him stirring.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up." She walked up to Po and ripped out the gag, her sisters gathered around him. Their eyes glinted in the darkness."You're really fat, Dragon Warrior, you know how hard it was pulling you all the way over here? It must've been from all those beans buns you stuffed your face with while I was tied to that tree."

Po opened his mouth to say something, but Su shoved the rag back in his mouth. Her claws pulled his face inches away from hers, "Not so nice is it?" Her sisters chuckled.

Po's face reddened. This leopard was really asking for it.

Su smiled, revealing her sharp fangs. "You're friends won't be able to save you. No one will." Po winced as Su punched him in the stomach. "Let's see how you like being prisoner...We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, I hope you're ready. Goodnight, oh mighty Dragon Warrior."

They left him alone, their laughter echoing in his ears. Po lowered his head, he had failed everyone, somehow he knew he would.


End file.
